Aoi Kakitsubata
|color2 = |Name = Aoi Kakitsubata |Kanji = 杜若葵 |Roumaji = Kakitsubata Aoi |Aliases = Aoi Aoi-kun Aoi-san Aoi-sama Kakitsubata-san Sapphire Griffin |Image = Kakitsubata Aoi Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Let our next performance be with great grace!" |Gender = Male |Age = 20 |BT = B |Bday = April 29th |Height = 5'9" or 176 cm |Weight = 55 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed younger sister Unnamed younger brother |Hobby = Observing humans |FFood = Red Beans |LFood = Vinegared dishes |CV = Kimura Ryouhei }} Aoi Kakitsubata (杜若葵 Kakitsubata Aoi) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Tenjyou Tenge, who was the eighth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description He usually has a refreshing look on his face, but when it comes to work he has a very serious facial expression. He is kind and a gentleman with women, but with males he is pretty cold. He is like that especially with Madarao Tatsumi. He is keeping an eye on Hikaru Orihara since they have a similar sense of beauty. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **My name is Aoi Kakitsubata. I have to properly behave like a senpai.... That's how my female fans think about me. *''How did you become an idol?'' **Since I have confidence in myself isn't it obvious that I would aim for that? I want everyone to be charmed by me. *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **Ah, Tatsumi? He's a brat. What's bad about treating a brat like a brat? He immediately sulks about it. If a man did that it wouldn't be cute. Personality To Be Added. Profile Story Appearance Aoi is a young man with a medium height. He has semi-wavy dark blue hair that is cut at the nape of his neck. His bangs are parted on the left side and swept towards the right. His hair is usually in a rather loose hair style. He has honey-colored eyes, and his skin is very fair. Lines |Scout = Now, this is the beginning of our era! I'm happy that I met you. |Idolizing = You can't stop my growth. |Reg1 = Hello, I'm called Aoi Kakitsubata. I might be like this, but please take care of me. |Reg2 = You should try observing me. You might be able to become like me, you know? |Reg3 = Tatsumi is 19 years old while I'm 20. It gives clear difference between me and him. |Reg4 = There's no way that I have flaws in me. |Reg5 = Being calm at any moment is the important thing. If you behave like me you're okay. |Reg6 = I'm always gentle to ladies. That's why, you don't need to feel worried! |Reg7 = Tatsumi needs to be more mature. He still speaks like a brat despite his age. |Reg8 = Red beans are good for health and beauty. You should try eating them everyday too. |Reg9 = A graceful behavior is beautiful. This is a really important thing |Reg10 = Each person values beauty differently. That's why observing humans is fun. |Sep1 = Do you also want to gaze at the moon together with me tonight? |Sep2 = The summer will be over soon. Shall we spend next year's summer together too? |Oct1 = What kind of disguise suits me, in your opinion? I'll let you test your sense of fashion on me. |Oct2 = Once October starts, sport festivals are being held here and there, huh? |Nov1 = Yes, the maples are beautiful. Japanese maples are special after all. |Nov2 = 23rd is Labor Day. How about you take it easy too, sometimes? |Dec1 = What do you think about putting adzuki beans inside the christmas cake? |Dec2 = I'm happy I got to spend this year with you too. |Jan1 = Did you draw your fortune slip? Mine was 'Excellent Luck'. |Jan2 = Happy New Year. Let's make this year a wonderful one. |Feb1= Even if chocolate is for courtesy or a real one accepting it has a special meaning |Feb2= I remember even now how I used to scatter beans in the garden in the past |Mar1= I would never disappoint a girl. Here, for White Day |Mar2= Look, the cherry blossoms are blooming so beautifully. The cherry flowers suit you a lot |Apr1= You want to trick me? Fufu! Then try it |Apr2= Tatsumi's is really bad at making lies....You can find them out just by looking at his eyes and lips |May1= In the rainy season it's usually all humid, and it makes me feel depressed... |May2= The Koinobori'sFrom Wikipedia colors are really vivid and beautiful, don't you think so too? |Jun1-16= Half a year already passed. Time doesn't wait for anyone. How cruel, right? |Jun2-16= How about you change your mood too together with your clothes? |Jul1= Should I choose a yukata that would fit you? There's no need to be modest |Jul2= I don't think it would be good to wear clothes that show too much skin. I'm worried about you |Aug1= Pay attention to the summer heat. Don't forget to stay hydrated |Aug2= I think you should start keeping a parasol with you. UV rays are the natural enemy of the skin |2Sep1= The moon is beautiful. Fufu, I wonder if you understood what I meant with it? |2Sep2= Stop it Ban. Snatching food is not beautiful. Come on, if you want some I'll give to you |2Oct1= This is what happens when you try to steal the sweets by force, Tatsumi? |2Oct2= I don't hate exercises, you know? But if a cloud of dust came up it's a bit troublesome... |2Nov1 = When we're making hot pot I leave everything to Tsubaki. He gets angry if I add something without his permission. |2Nov2 = Since Hikaru invited me I'm going to see a stage. |2Dec1 = This year ended too. I want to spend the next one with you too. |2Dec2 = The city's illumination is so beautiful. |Download = Can you please wait a little longer? |Story = You can choose your favorite story. |Main1 = Which chapter should we choose? |Main2 = I'm looking forward to it. |Love1 = The you who are reading love stories are also wonderful. |Love2 = Won't you read it with me? |Shop = The shop is over here. |Purchase = Let's carefully choose what we'll buy. |Friend = Do you want to look at your friend's info? |Other = Looks like it can do lots of things. |Start1 = Now, shall we begin? |Skill1A = Much more beautiful, glamorously. |Skill1B = My turn, isn't it? |Skill1C = It might be good like this |Clear1 = You did good! |Affection1 = See, because you worked hard, a reward arrived. |Start2 = There's no need to look so worried. |Skill2A = Let's synchronize our breath. |Skill2B = As expected! |Skill2C = It feels nice. |Clear2 = Thanks for the hard work. Do you want to dance another song? |Affection2 = It was because you did your best. |Start3 = Now, one song! |Skill3A = Let's do it elegantly. |Skill3B = Yes, just like that. |Skill3C = How beautiful... |Clear3 = It was very beautiful. |Affection3 = I should be able to do it more beautifully next time! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Quote source Category:Tenjyou Tenge Category:First Generation Category:Aoi Kakitsubata